Ratu Tersisih
by Eve Lunatique
Summary: "Naruto, kenapa sih kau membenci sasuke?" "Ya,aku Uzumaki Naruto. Akulah Ratu Uzumaki yang sekarang.Sekarang ayo bunuh aku! Seperti Uchiha yang lain membunuh Uzumaki!" "Khukhukhu... Kau ini masih polos sekali,Dobe." Newbie here.. mohon bantuannya...
1. Chapter 1 Kenapa Naruto?

**Ratu Tersisih**

Fandom : Naruto

Pair : Sasufem!Naru

Rate : K+

Genre :Romance, Humor, Friendship, Family

Warning : OOCness, Full!gaje-ness. Miss Typo Merajalela. The most of ALL: DON'T LIKE PLEASE READ DON'T FLAME!

Disclaimer :EEhh… udah dibilangin Naruto tu bukan punya saya kok! Jangan maksa! Kalau dikasih ke aku ntar ku buat banyak Romance-nya and, Pair utamanya SasuNaru lho! *ngancam sambil bawa kunai* *GUBRAK!* *dilempar mesin tik sama pak Masashi Kishimoto*

Summary: "Benar! Nama Asliku Uzumaki Naruto! Akulah Princess Ruru, Akulah Ratu Uzumaki yang sekarang yang kamu incar! Sekarang ayo bunuh aku Sasuke! Bunuh aku seperti Uchiha yang lain membunuh Orangtuaku!" "Khu…khu…khu..fufufu… kau ini masih polos sekali Naru-chan…" "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Dan dengar! Mungkin aku memang masih polos! Tapi aku tidak bodoh Sasuke!" Apakah yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Ch. 1 : Kenapa, Naruto?

"Oh, Ayolah Naruto…." Sakura menatap Naruto dengan nada membujuk. "Kenapa sih kau begitu membenci Sasuke?"

"Mau tau kenapa? Sederhana. Karena dia kaya, terkenal, sok berkuasa." Jawab Naruto sambil menaruh makan siangnya di meja yang sama dengan Sakura.

"Nah, kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak melihat dia secara apa adanya saja?" Desak Gadis berambut pink itu.

"Kenapa katamu?" Gadis blonde yang ditanya malah menyipitkan matanya, "Karena dia tak pernah bisa menanggalkan status menyebalkannya itu. Kelebihannya hanya ada pada harta orangtuanya saja. Kalau Uchihanya tidak di pandang, yang ada hanya seorang Sasuke yang manja, semena-mena, tak punya prikekucingan sekalipun, seenak jidatnya send-…"

"Hei! Jangan bawa-bawa jidat disini, Narutobego!" Potong si Pinky. Naruto Sweatdrop sejenak dan.

"Hmmmppp…. Sorry Sakura… hahaha." Naruto tertawa lepas, sahabat karibnya itu memang sensitive jika ada yang membicarakan tentang kening. Sakura merengut kesal meski dalam hati dia sangat bahagia bisa melihat sahabatnya yang yatim piatu tertawa lepas. Diam-diam, Sakura mengabadikan moment itu. Naruto Namikaze, yang dijuluki 'Bidadari' itu memang seperti pembawa kebahagiaan bagi orang-orang disekitarnya. Dimana ada Naruto, Aura kegembiraan pasti ada.

"Ok, sekali lagi maaf, Sakura." Naruto menelan sisa tawanya.

"Next question, perasaanmu sebenarnya seperti apa ke dia?" Sakura pasang muka (sok) serius.

"Hmmm, perasaan ya. Bohong sih kalau dibilang nggak ada sama sekali," Mata Sakura melebar mendengarnya. "ya, perasaanku ke dia itu, Kasian deh liat dia." Sakura sweatdrop parah. "Habisnya, cuma sedikit kan yang benar-benar tulus sama dia, yang lain berteman dengannya hanya karena harta orangtuanya. Kasihan kan Sakura?"

"Fiuuh…"Sakura masih berusaha menghilangkan sweatdropnya, "iya juga sih, kalau dipikir, kita bisa bersahabat tulus tanpa di dasari uang begini, kita lebih beruntung ya?"

"Yupz, inilah Sakura apa adanya, Cewek Pinky, bunga di atas pohon Taman Haruno, penggemar berat Sasuke Uchiha dan Justin Bieber (?). Yang secara tulus bersahabat dengan Namikaze Naruto, cewek jelek bin miskin, Pembenci berat Uchiha Sasuke, Anti Justin Bieber Akut, Kucing Putih Liar dari Konoha!" Sakura melongo mendengar orasi panjang Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura kan setengah Fujoshi dan mahir Photo Shop tuh. Tolong buatin Uchiha Sasuke versus Justin Bieber versi Doujinshi Hard Yaoi ya, terus kita kasih ke Jiraiya-sama, pasti Biologi kita dapat nilai besar." Sakura yang baru sembuh dari Sweatdropnya, langsung sweatdrop lagi, kali ini bahkan nyaris nosebleed. Naruto? Pasang muka Innocent. Excellent.

"BRUSH!"

Sakura menyemburkan Orange Juice nya begitu otaknya bisa mencerna kata-kata Naruto.

"WUAPAAH? POKOKNYA NGGAK! MEREKA BERDUA ITU STRAIGHT! LAGI PULA.. oh! Naru-chan, kau baru saja memberiku ide hebat, thankyou very much. Pulangnya bareng ya? Ayah mau ketemu kamu!" Sakura melesat pergi tanpa menghiraukan makan siangnya lagi. Naruto? Sweatdrop tingkat lanjut dengan sukses. Tanpa mereka sadari, manusia yang dari tadi menjadi pokok pembicaraan berada di meja yang sama dengan mereka sejak tadi, mendengarkan semuanya sejak awal.

"Kucing Putih Liar ya? Bagiku kau lebih mirip dengan rubah, Dobe." Uchiha bungsu itu buka suara.

"Uh-huh?" Naruto masih setengah sadar, dan ketika ia sepenuhnya sadar "SEJAK KAPAN KAU DISITU, TEME?" Suara Naruto nyaris mendekati decibel satuan maksimal.

"Ck, Urusai Dobe. Ini kantin, aku boleh duduk di mana saja aku suka, bukan? Apa kau mencoba mengatakan kalau ini kantin nenek moyangmu, Dobe?" Sasuke menyeringai-luar-biasa-jahil sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto kaget dan memundurkan wajahnya, sialnya untuk Naruto untungnya untuk Sasuke, posisi Naruto dipojok, membuat gadis itu terperangkap diantara kokohnya dinding dan tangan Sasuke. Sasuke Fansmania sudah bersiap akan mengabadikan moment itu. Semua orang mulai menahan nafas, bahkan ada yang membuat gerakan slowmotion. Perlahan jarak wajah mereka menipis. Naruto menutup matanya perlahan dan-…..

**-To Be Continue-**

A/N: hwaaah… kurang panjang ya…..? Gomen… :P Oh ya, ada yang tau, apa yang terjadi berikutnya…?


	2. Chapter 2 Angel Versus Devil?

**Ratu Tersisih**

**Fandom : Naruto**

**Pair** : Sasufem!Naru

**Rate** : Masih K+ (bisa ningkat lhooo…)

**Genre** :Romance, Humor, Friendship, Family

**Warning** : OOCness, Full!gaje-ness. Miss Typo Merajalela. The most of ALL: **DON'T LIKE PLEASE READ DON'T FLAME!**

**Disclaimer** : Hmm.. kalo Pak Masashi rela ngasih Naruto ke aku, aku tidak pernah keberatan kok. *Chidoried*

**A/n** : Gomen.. lambat update. Semesteran nih…. T_T

**Sasuke** : bilang aja males ngetik.

**Naruto** : Iya tuh, teme. Padahal dia nggak pernah belajar tuh, selama ujian. Apa aja sih kerjaannya? Nyangkul di kali?

**Eve**: Bukaaann….! Cuma nyari garam di gunung kook…!

**Sakura** : Awas lo nyinggung jidat gue lagi. SHANNAARROO!

**Eve** : Eh.. bahaya nih, langsung ke story aja yach, balesan reviewnyaa dibawah… KABUUURRR!

oh, sekarang balesan review yaaaa…. **

**Superol** : Makachi udah review. Jadi semangat lo. Bela-belain ngetik ditengah semesteran nih jadinya. *taboked* iya. Disini emang baru pembukaan. Gomen kalo kurang panjang, yang ini udah panjang belum? Oh, kalo dialog gak nyambung yang di summary itu emang disengaja. Niatnya sih biar keliatan Misterius, eh malah ke-gajeannya yang keliatan. Huhuhu…. T_T sekali lagi makachi ya…

**Zee rasetsu**: haduuh… selucu itu ya,,, hehe makachi….ni udah update…

**Ai** : haduh, makachi… jadi tersanjung season 7 nih. Eve udah update, jadi ai harus review lagi yaa…. *tendanged*

**Naru3** : Makachiiii udah bilang fic gaje ini kereenn… makachii… *bungkuk2* huah… Eve jadi punya ide nih, menurut **naru3** giman kalo Naruto sama Sauke perangnya pake garpu/sendok/spatula? *Chidoried*

**Black CapXa** : Makachi udah review. Harus diakui ini fic emang belum ada nyambungnya. Hehe… gomen, Eve pasti berusaha buat yang lebih bagus… *nangis Bombay*

**CCloveRuki** : wuah… makasih ya atas pembenaran typonya. Eve sendiri kurang kenal sama tuh makhluk namanya typo. *taboked* tapi makasih ya. Eve emang ceroboh, gomen…lain kali Eve lebih perhatian deh… *peace sign*

**DesyFujoYaoi** : Kyaaa… Desy-chaann… *peyuk-eyuk Desy**taboked* Eve seneng banget Desy-chan review. Hehe…Masalah Sakura, sebenarnya karena kebanyakan baca Sasunaru sih, di situ ada yang gak terlalu suka sama Sakura, Eve ambil aja deh sebutannya. :P Di genre Parody juga sering dibilang gitu. :P

**Princess Assasin** : Adududuh… makachi udah repot-repot nunggu. Selamat menikmati, semoga puas dengan cerita sajian saya… hehe *bercanda mode :on* ini sudah update… review ya…..

**Summary** : "Benar! Nama Asliku Uzumaki Naruto! Akulah Princess Ruru, Akulah Ratu Uzumaki yang sekarang yang kamu incar! Sekarang ayo bunuh aku Sasuke! Bunuh aku seperti Uchiha yang lain membunuh Orangtuaku!" "Khu…khu…khu..fufufu… kau ini masih polos sekali Naru-chan…" "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Dan dengar! Mungkin aku memang masih polos! Tapi aku tidak bodoh Sasuke!" Apakah yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Ck, Urusai Dobe. Ini kantin, aku boleh duduk di mana saja aku suka, bukan? Apa kau mencoba mengatakan kalau ini kantin nenek moyangmu, Dobe?" Sasuke menyeringai-luar-biasa-jahil sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto kaget dan memundurkan wajahnya, sialnya untuk Naruto untungnya untuk Sasuke, posisi Naruto dipojok, membuat gadis itu terperangkap diantara kokohnya dinding dan tangan Sasuke. Sasuke Fansmania sudah bersiap akan mengabadikan moment itu. Semua orang mulai menahan nafas, bahkan ada yang membuat gerakan slowmotion. Perlahan jarak wajah mereka menipis. Naruto menutup matanya perlahan dan-…..

Ch. 2 : Angel Versus Devil?

Naruto menutup matanya perlahan dan tepat ketika wajah mereka berjarak tiga jari lagi, Naruto membuka matanya dengan cepat. Berikutnya adegan berlangsung secepat kilat, Naruto menginjak kaki kiri Sasuke dengan kaki kanannya, tangan kanannya membentuk kepalan tinju dan bersarang di bahu kanan Sang Raven. Dari aksi di dapatlah reaksi. Dan apa reaksi Sasuke?

Ternyata pemirsa, keadaan telah berubah 360 derajat dikurangi 180 derajat. Sasuke tengah bersandar di dinding meringis kesakitan. Naruto? Hebat kali Fantastis tambah ajaib. Lolos dengan sukses. Malah kini tengah melipat tangan di dada dengan anggunnya.

"Dengar Sasuke. Aku bukan gadis bodoh yang bersedia memberi apapun yang kau mau atau gadis gila yang rela mengejarmu sampai mati. Jadi kuharap, berhentilah membuat urusan denganku Uchiha." Naruto berkata dengan tegas. Sorot matanya mendingin. Tatapannya mengintimidasi Onyx Sasuke. Sangat tidak Naruto. Agak lama manik aquamarine itu menantang onyx sang Raven. Untuk kemudian pemiliknya berbalik dan pergi dari sana.

Sasuke yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa bergidik ngeri dan menelan ludah secara paksa. Tampang stoic-nya meluntur untuk beberapa saat. Naruto benar-benar berbeda dengan gadis lain yang selalu mengejarnya.. Dia sangat cantik dan tidak bisa diremehkan begitu saja. Sasuke yang baru sembuh dari kagetnya kini menyeringai.

"Sangat, sangat, sangat menarik." Gumamnya.

Sasuke Fansmania bergidik melihat seringaian Uchiha bungsu itu, tidak berani membayangkan nasib apa yang bakal menimpa Namikaze satu itu.

TENG! TENG!

Siswa-siswi yang berada di kantin dikejutkan oleh dentang bel masuk. Waktu istirahat telah habis. Sasuke pun meninggalkan kantin. Kembali memasang tampang cool dan stoic yang telah menjadi ciri khasnya.

Sementara itu di kelas Naruto.

"Naru-chan sudah mengerjakan Fisika belum?" Ten-ten.

"Naru-chan, Makalah Kimia kelompok kita bagaimana?" Temari.

"Naruto, Klub Teater latihan tidak hari ini?" Sai.

"Naru-chaannn…minjam PR fisika donk..." Ino.

"Naru-chan tetap imut seperti biasanya ya…?" Kiba

"Tidak kok, hari ini malah lebih cantik.." Lee.

"Ya, Naru-chan-tik (?) tidak pernah merepotkan." Shikamaru.

Begitulah rutinitas Naruto jika memasuki kelas.

"Sibuk seperti biasanya, ya?" Yang ini suara Sakura.

"Ok, minna-san. PR Fisika-nya ada disini." Naruto mengeluarkan buku Pr-nya yang langsung jadi rebutan. "Umm.. makalah Kimia sudah selesai kuketik, print out nya ada dirumah. Klub Teater, pindah jadwal jadi hari minggu, kan? Terima kasih." Naruto menjawab satu-satu sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kyaa… kawaiiii…" teriak anak-anak cewek yang tersepona (?) keimutan Naruto. Ya, rata-rata teman sekelasnya menganggapnya sebagai adik karena keimutannya. Tak heran, sekelas-kelas jadi protektif dengan keselamatan gadis blondie itu. Yah, hanya Sakura yang bisa mengobrol normal dengan Naruto tanpa berteriak "Kyaa…Kawaiiii…!" seperti yang lain, hanya saja tangannya tak bisa diam, seringkali memberikan cubitan kecil dipipi Naruto. Biasanya Naruto hanya menggembungkan pipinya sebelum kemudian tertawa lagi.

"Okay, 'Sweetie-Cutie-Chubbie-Smartie' Naruto. Jadi kan pulang bareng? Ayah ingin ketemu, tapi paling-paling ngasih tawaran yang kamu tolak lagi." Sakura melipat tangan didada.

"Gomen. Tapi kerja sambilanku sudah cukup kok, Pinky-Beauty-Strongly Sakura." Balas Naruto.

"KEPADA NAMIKAZE NARUTO, SEKALI LAGI KEPADA NAMIKAZE NARUTO KETUA KELAS 7-A. DIHARAP KE RUANG GURU SEGERA." Suara nyaring dari mikrophon di dekat pintu bergema di ruangan kelas.

"Aah.. paling-paling Anko-sensei seminar lagi ke Tokyo." Suara Ino.

"Kali ini katanya sih ke Seoul." Balas Naruto. "Sakura?" Naruto mengajak.

"Hinata saja. Lagi bagian seru nih." Balas Sakura sambil duduk di mejanya dibelakang meja Naruto melanjutkan membaca manga.

"Ha-Hai. A-ayo Naruto-chan." Jawab Hinata.

Mereka pun pergi dan kembali sepuluh menit kemudian. Dengan catatan, bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang entah dari mana.

"TEMAN-TEMAAN!" teriak Naruto.

"Ne, Na-Naru-chan. Lain kali kurangi kekuatan suaramu ya?" Pinta Kiba. Naruto nyegir.

"Yosh! Tandanya semangat masa mudamu begitu membara Naru-chan! Lanjutkan!" Kali ini Rock Lee yang berorasi sambil mengepalkan tinju ke udara.

"Ck. Mendokusei." Semua yang mendengar langsung tau siapa yang bicara.

"OK, All!" Naruto menyahut. "Ada tugas dari Anko-sensei. Bahasa Indonesia, tentang karangan bebas. Tulis karakter yang menurut kalian paling menarik di kelas ini. Dan satu lagi, dibawahnya tulis saran, kritik atau usul kalian untuk kelas kita."

"Itu saja?" tanya Tenten.

"Ne, Tenten, kali ini karangannya tidak boleh sama. Ya, itu saja. Selamat mengerjakan." Naruto nyengir kembali. Tapi sedetik kemudian dia menutup telinga. Karena…

"Kyaaa… Naru-chan Kawaiii…" jeritan disana-sini mulai terdengar.

Naruto mulai beringsut mendekati bangkunya.

"Teme, majukan kursimu sedikit."

"Hn?"

"Aku mau duduk."

"Apa urusannya denganku."

"Uchiha. Apa kau tadi belum 'makan siang', hm?" Naruto melipat tangan didada dan tersenyum manis yang malah membuatnya terlihat berbahaya.

"Sayangnya tadi aku tidak sempat, Miss Namikaze."

"Ku-mo-hon. Sa-su-ke-kun!" Sahut Naruto dengan kalimat penuh penekanan, masih tersenyum.

"Sayangnya tidak terkabul, Miss Namikaze." Entah hanya perasaan Sakura saja atau memang begitu, Sasuke tampak tersenyum tipis menggoda dengan sorot mata terhibur. Senyum Naruto memudar.

Dan apa yang terjadi kemudian membuat semua orang menjadi 3S a.k.a sweatdrop, shock dan speechless. Alih-alih, menampar Sasuke, memukul, menendang atau menonjok si rambut pantat ayam itu. Naruto malah memilih memindahkan kursi Sasuke ke atas meja guru yang terletak didepan meja Naruto. Sekali lagi perlu ada siaran ulang. Naruto memindahkan kursi Sasuke KE ATAS MEJA GURU! DENGAN TUAN MUDA UCHIHA MASIH DI ATASNYA!

Sekarang semua sudah tau bukan penyebab 3S massal-nya siswa-siswi kelas 7-A SMP KONOHA? Sasuke yang sudah sembuh dari 3S-nya berdiri, masih di atas meja guru, membuat keajaiban kedua setelah keajaiban 'Naruto-Kuat-banget-bisa-angkat-Sasuke' tadi. Dan keajaiban kedua itu adalah membuat kursinya pulang ketempat dengan cara menendangnya.

Oh, tadi belum disiarkan kalau Sasuke dan Naruto itu duduk semeja ya? Persis di depan meja guru di sudut kiri depan. Naruto duduk di dekat jendela dan Sasuke disebelahnya. Dan sekarang Naruto tengah bersandar didinding, menguap sambil menatap 'aku-bosan-ngga-seru-ah' ke arah Sasuke. Tatapan Sasuke kini berubah, tidak dingin lagi. Seperti, err….kucing dapat ikan? Apalagi dengan Devil Smirk andalannya.

"Iruka-sensei yang selalu membelamu tidak disini lagi Dobe," Sasuke berlagak memperingatkan dengan nada yang tidak bisa di bilang lembut.

"Oh, aku takut. Tuan Uchiha akan menggigit dan memakanku." Balas Naruto mengangkat tangan kanan di depan dada berpura-pura takut. Setengah tahun sekelas dan bertengkar dengan Sasuke Uchiha membuatnya tau trik-trik yang digunakan Sasuke. Pancing kemarahannya dan dia akan lengah lalu serang. Tapi Naruto tidak sebodoh dulu. Kali ini dia yang menggunakan trik itu pada sang pencipta jurus, dan tampaknya sukses besar jika melihat satu tendangan maut tengah melaju ke arah Naruto.

Naruto pura-pura kaget dan berteriak.

"AAA…!" tapi bersamaan dengan itu dia menjejakkan kaki ke dinding di belakangnya dan melompat untuk kemudian mendarat mulus dimeja Ino yang tepat berada di tengah ruangan. Sasuke menendang dinding. Untung saja dia sempat mengurangi tenaganya sedikit, kalau tidak kakinya bisa patah, atau sebaliknya, dinding kelas yang berada di lantai tiga itu jebol berantakan.

"Gomen, Ino." Naruto meringis kearah Ino yang ketakutan. "Masukkan dulu buku kalian ya, aku mau memberi makan 'ayamku' dulu, tadi pagi aku lupa memberinya sarapan." Semua yang mendengar bergegas menyingkir. Mereka sudah hafal arti 'makan' bagi kedua orang itu dan tidak ingin ambil resiko. Siswa-siswi sudah menyingkir merapat ke dinding-dinding kelas. Ada yang menatap kagum kearah keduanya, ada yang mendesis ketakutan, ada yang saling peluk karena khawatir (Seperti Ino yang anggota Sasuke Fans Club dan Kiba yang berniat mendirikan Naruto Fans Club), ada yang berjiwa fotografer seperti Tenten yang sibuk menyiapkan kameranya untuk merekam pertempuran legendaries itu, yang mengherankan, ada juga yang malah menguap lebar, lebih heran lagi ada yang sedang membaca manga, tipe hard-yaoi pula. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura.

Atmosfir yang ada makin berat Kelas 7-A mendadak menjadi sesunyi pemakaman di tengah hutan di puncak gunung di dasar samudra Atlantik(?). Dan bersiaplah. Tiga detik lagi keheningan itu akan pecah. Dan tanpa kalian menoleh pun kalian akan tau siapa yang bicara.

"Minna-san. Kalau aku yang menang, traktir aku ramen yaaaaa?"

A/n : gimana chapter 2 nya? Humornya gag kerasa ya. mana aneh, gaje, gag nyambung pula. Mungkin ada yang masih bingung ya. tapi semua adegan disini 'bakal ada gunanya' kok di chapter berikutnya. Terus ini juga baru pembukaan, lama-lama dialog di summary itu muncul juga kok. *geplaked* maklum aku newbie… *gakadayangtanya* disini masih njelasin keseharian Naru dulu, ada sedikit Sasuke juga. Semoga aja gak bosen yaa bacanya.

Oh ya, Eve mau tanya nih. Apa sih artinya :

MPREG (gitu kan tulisannya?)

Fluff

Crack-pair

bashing

itu aja..


	3. Chapter 3 The Battle And The Call

Minna-saannn…. Eve datang lagi….

Huah…. Eve sampe terharu nih, ternyata banyak juga yang review… buat yang udah review makachiiiii banyaaakkkk…. Eve jadi semangat lagi ngetiknya. Eve seneng banget sampe dikira Stress abis ujian gara-gara senyum-senyum gaje sendiri pas baca review.

Masalah typo, gomen ya.. Lain kali sebelum updet Eve periksa dulu sampe sepuluh kali deh…. Hehe… gomen juga kalo kurang panjang, Eve juga dengan kurang ajarnya nggantung cerita. Tapi di chap ini Eve jelasin kok….

Ne, Eve bales review dulu ya….

**naru3** : sayangnya iya tuh, rasain tuh si Sasuke, kena tonjok Naru-chan… hehe… makachi ya, pembenaran typonya…. Jangan kapok review ya…..

**Nyx Quartz** : aduh.. makchii.. udah bilang menarik..

**Superol** : aslinya iya, tapi di fic ini dia punya kekuatan lain, entar Eve jelasin kok…udah lama aku nyari fic SasuFemNaru yang Naru-nya kuat, tapi gak nemu-nemu.. ya udah, buat sendiri aja… *taboked* Eve usahain chap selanjutnya dipanjangin deh.. oh ya.. makachii jawabannya…

**CCloveRuki** :makachi jawaban n' reviewnya… ni udah updet..

**Fuyu-yuki-shiro** : makachi, jawaban sama reviewnya. Makachi juga udah nge-fave…

**Fujo suka nyasar** : ya, gitu lah. Udah lama bayangin Naru yang super kawai tapi juga bisa ngimbangin Sasuke… hehe… makachi ya jawabannya… untuk fluff-nya… Eve usahain deh…

**zee rasetsu** : aduh, maaf kalo humornya kurang… Eve machi belajar… thanks reviewnya…

**uchiha cucHan clyne** : makachi reviewnya. Eh, suka DC juga ya? aku juga suka lho, suka pair apa? Aku suka Kaito KID x Ai Haibara, or malah KaiShin a.k.a Kaito x Shinichi. Maklum kena virus Fujo dikit…sekali lagi makachi reviewnya cu-chan, salam kenal juga, (Panggil Eve-chan aja ya….)

**DesyFujoYaoi** :Desy-chaaan…. Akhirnya… Desy-chan review juga… ketebak ya….? *Pundung di pojokan* tapi ini kan bukan oneshoot… Gomen juga kalo 'berat'… T_T Lain kali Eve buat oneshoot parody yang ringan deh…^^ apa aja deh Desy-chan, jawabannya ada di bawah…

**ALL **: Sekali lagi makachi udah nunggu, read n review… jangan kapok yaa…..?

Yosh! Udah semua?

**Sakura **: Udah kali… eh awas ya, kalo Naru sampe di apa-apain si Sasuke! Gue bubarin Sasuke Fans Club!

**Ino** : hei forehead! Jangan seenaknya! Pokoknya Sasuke Fans Club tetap eksis!

**Sakura** : Ino-pig! Jangan ngatain gue sembarangan!

**Naruto** : Stop! (nyandera Sasuke) ngomong satu huruf lagi, Teme kesayangan kalian gue tendang ke kutub Utara!

**Sakura & Ino** : (merinding) sungguh kau istri yang kejam…

**Sasuke **: gue lo tendang kekamar juga gak papa kok, Dobe, asal sama kamu aja..

**Naruto** : Gyaaa! Teme mesuummm…!

**Eve** : (kipas-kipas) mumpung mereka lagi sibuk sendiri. Kita ke story-nya aja yuk…

**Pair** : Sasufem!Naru

**Rate** : Masih T (bisa ningkat lhooo…)

**Genre** :Romance, Humor, Friendship, Family

**Warning** : OOCness, Full!gaje-ness. ALUR LAMBAT! Miss Typo Merajalela. The most of ALL: **DON'T LIKE PLEASE READ DON'T FLAME!**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto buat aku aja ya Pak Masashi, ya…. *puppy eyes no jutsu* *Bletak! *dilempar CPU*

**Summary** : "Benar! Nama Asliku Uzumaki Naruto! Akulah Princess Ruru, Akulah Ratu Uzumaki yang sekarang yang kamu incar! Sekarang ayo bunuh aku Sasuke! Bunuh aku seperti Uchiha yang lain membunuh Orangtuaku!" "Khu…khu…khu..fufufu… kau ini masih polos sekali Naru-chan…" "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Dan dengar! Mungkin aku memang masih polos! Tapi aku tidak bodoh Sasuke!" Apakah yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Atmosfir yang ada makin berat Kelas 7-A mendadak menjadi sesunyi pemakaman di tengah hutan di puncak gunung di dasar samudra Atlantik(?). Dan bersiaplah. Tiga detik lagi keheningan itu akan pecah. Dan tanpa kalian menoleh pun kalian akan tau siapa yang bicara.

"Minna-san. Kalau aku yang menang, traktir aku ramen yaaaaa?"

Ch 3. The Battle and The Mysterious Call

"Dan kalau aku yang menang, kau harus menuruti permintaanku, Dobe." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Oh, yeah? Try me." Balas Naruto dengan santai. Sasuke yang sedang kesal langsung saja menyerang dengan tenaga setengah. Ia agak grogi juga menyerang Naruto. Meskipun kadang-kadang bertemu di dojo, ia jarang menghadapi cewek dalam urusan seperti ini. Memang sih ini sudah hampir yang keseratus kalinya sejak pertama masuk SMP, namun kali ini, entah kenapa rasanya agak berbeda.

Naruto sih santai saja. Ia berniat memberi pelajaran kepada Uchiha satu ini. Pelajaran bahwa kehidupan tidak ada yang mudah. Dan tidak semua hal bisa dibeli. Tinju Sasuke hanya berjarak sepuluh senti dari pipi Naruto ketika gadis pirang itu menangkis dan berkelit. Serangan berikutnya berupa tendangan mengarah ke perut Naruto yang dihindari dengan melompat berputar oleh sang target. Kini kelas 7-A tau satu lagi rahasia Naruto. Selalu memakai jeans hitam tipis pendek dibalik rok sekolah selututnya.

Sakura yang sudah menghentikan kegiatan membacanya sibuk berbisik dengan Ino.

"Psst… Ino, taruhan yuk. Aku pegang Naruto." Bisik Sakura.

"huh, mana mungkin cewek menang. Aku pegang Sasuke. Kalo Sasuke menang, aku pilih tiga manga Yaoi Rated M darimu." Balas Ino.

"kalau Naruto menang aku juga pilih tiga manga koleksimu. Yaoi Rated M juga." Jawab Sakura.

Hmm… sepertinya tidak hanya Sakura dan Ino yang bertaruh. Murid-murid lain pun banyak, mengingat sulitnya menebak siapa yang akan menang.

Kali ini Sasuke menyerang tanpa ragu. Tenaganya pun tak lagi setengah-setengah. Satu tendangan menyerang kaki Naruto, menjajal kekuatan kuda-kuda pertahanannya. Naruto kembali melompat sambil melayangkan kepalan tangan ke arah perut Uchiha junior itu yang secara sempurna dihindari oleh Sasuke dengan sedikit tangkisan tangan kirinya.

Lalu tanpa ada jeda Naruto langsung menyerang dengan tangan kanan, kali ini ke titik perpotongan antara bahu dan leher. Namun tepat sebelum Sasuke menangkisnya, tangan dan kaki kanan Naruto lebih dulu bersarang di dada kiri dan lambung Sasuke. Sasuke terpental ke dinding kelas sebelah kiri. Sementara Naruto berdiri di tengah-tengah kelas. Oh, sekedar mengingatkan, pertarungan mereka dilakukan diatas meja yang masing-masing meja berinterval sekitar tujuh puluh lima centimeter. Sepatu mereka cukup bersih kok, untuk melompat dari meja ke meja.

"Serangan tipuan yang ampuh, Dobe. Tapi dari pada hantaman, tadi itu lebih berupa dorongan. Apa kau khawatir aku terluka, hmm?" Sasuke menyeringai jahil.

TWITCH!

Empat sudut siku-siku muncul di kening Naruto. Kali ini Uchiha muda itu yang berhasil memancing kemarahan Namikaze Naruto yang berada di posisi Angel mode :on itu. Yah, dia sendiri sedang Devil mode : on, semua orang juga tau itu.

Naruto sedikit terkejut menghadapi kenyataan bahwa Sasuke bisa mengetahuinya secepat itu. Bukan apa-apa, tapi Naruto yakin semua orang mendengar suara hantaman yang meyakinkan.'Ck, sangat merepotkan.' Pikir Naruto. Dia mulai menyunggingkan senyuman manis yang membuat semua orang terpesona –termasuk Sasuke, sedikit-, hanya saja kali ini tidak ada yang berani berteriak, "Kyaaa… kawaii…!" seperti biasanya. Karena bukan wajah manis yang muncul, yang menguar malah aura psikopat.

Kini Sasuke yang menyerang. Namun bukannya menyerang dengan tendangan atau kepalan tinju, Sasuke malah menyerang kuncir rambut Naruto. Dengan kata lain melepas kuncir berwarna senada dengan aquamarine Naruto dari helaian pirang lembut itu. Dan hasilnya cukup memukau. Rambut Naruto yang kini terurai tampak acak-acakan membingkai wajah supermanis-nya. Naruto menunda serangannya sejenak hanya untuk mendesis marah mengatakan, "Kembalikan!" pada Sasuke yang hanya menyeringai senang dan menjawab dengan santai, "Ambil sendiri kalau bisa, Dobe."

Naruto menggeram marah. Mamang itu sebenarnya tujuan Sasuke. Kemarahan membuat serangan Naruto tak terlalu terkendali seperti sebelumnya, meski tetap saja terlihat –hanya terlihat- 'sedikit' berbahaya. Mereka kembali saling serang dan tangkis dengan serunya, sampai Sasuke berhasil mendesak Naruto ke dinding kelas sebelah kanan dan mengunci kedua tangannya di atas kepala. Naruto berusaha memberontak namun sia-sia. Tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat darinya.

"Kyaaa….!" KLIK! KLIK! KLIK

Akhirnya Sakura membuka suara. Karena tidak tahan akibat serunya adegan live pertarungan bak game-game yang melegenda itu, tangannya yang entah sejak kapan memegang kamera digital tak henti-hentinya mengambil gambar. Apalagi adegan sekarang. Naruto dengan kedua tangan di atas kepala, dada yang baru tumbuh turun naik berusaha mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya kaki kanannya yang menapak ke dinding, rok-nya agak tersingkap, lutut yang ada diantara dua kaki kokoh Sasuke serta keringat yang mengalir menuruni sisi wajah.

Sasuke juga setali tiga uang, peluh mengaliri sisi wajah, tangan kanan yang memegang sepasang tangan Naruto dan tangan kiri yang menapak kokoh di dinding. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya dengan jahil kewajah Naruto dan menyeringai sambil berbisik, "Kena kau, Dobe." Naruto tak menjawab, masih sibuk mengambil oksigen dengan mata redup. Semua murid yang melihat tampak mengaktifkan kamera. Entah itu handy-cam, kamera digital maupun kamera handphone. Pose keduanya memang terlalu menantang untuk dilewatkan begitu saja.

KATS!

Tatapan Naruto menajam dalam sekejap bersamaan dengan gerakan turunnya kaki kanannya menginjak kaki kiri Sasuke dengan kerasnya. Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan, pegangannya pada tangan Naruto mengendur, dengan sedikit tenaga tangan Naruto bebas kembali. Dalam arti bebas menyarangkan tinju ke dada Sasuke yang kali ini bahkan membuat Uchiha muda itu terpental ke dinding kiri kelas.

Bagaikan dua banteng terluka, keduanya sama-sama mendesis marah, membuat semua orang membeku tak berani membuat gerakan dan suara sedikitpun. Seolah takut jika mereka membuat keributan, kedua makhluk itu akan berbalik menyerang mereka. Padahal kedua orang itu sudah tak peduli apapun lagi di mana mereka dan siapa yang ada di sekitar mereka. Sasuke yang merasa gengsi karena dua kali dibuat terpental tampaknya akan sedikit serius kali ini. Begitu juga dengan Naruto yang entah mengapa, mengingat dekatnya jarak wajah mereka tadi membuatnya merasa malu dan jengah sendiri.

Mereka kembali bertemu dipertengahan kelas. Tinju Sasuke siap mematahkan tulang bahu Naruto, juga Naruto siap mematahkan tulang rusuk Sasuke. Masing-masing tak punya kesempatan mengelak. Namun begitu jarak serangan dan target hanya tinggal lima koma tiga centimeter lagi….

"_Angkat, balita payah_! _Kau pikir kau siapa_?" Suara bentakan laki-laki terdengar nyaring ke penjuru kelas, membuat tinju Sasuke dan Naruto tertahan di udara.

"Tahan. Kau beruntung kali ini, Teme." Kata Naruto datar sembari membuka kepalan tangannya, melemaskannya sejenak lalu mengambil hp dari saku bajunya dan mengangkat telepon yang masuk.

"Hei, kau menghubungiku!" kata Naruto dengan riang.

"_Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, balita payah_." Sahut suara diseberang, terdengar hingga ke sudut-sudut kelas. Kalau kau mengira Naruto yang mengaktifkan_ loudspeaker_-nya, kau salah. Hp Naruto hanya Hp N95 yang tidak punya ekstra speaker seperti produk MITO yang diiklankan seorang pesulap terkenal itu. Tidak mungkin sekeras itu, Hp Naruto 'hanya' sedang dikendalikan oleh sang penelepon. Apa yang tidak mungkin?

Kata-kata dari seberang itu diartikan Naruto sebagai '_tenang saja, aman_', tapi tetap saja da tidak yakin.

"Sungguh~ tidak apa-apa~?" Balas Naruto dengan gaya manja.

"_Cerewet sekali kau!_" Kita artikan itu dengan '_percaya saja padaku_.'

"Ne, aku benar-benar sedang berada di tengah kelas tanpa guru lhoo~" Naruto berusaha menambahkan intonasi usil pada suaranya. Padahal dia sebenarnya ingin mengatakan, '_aku tidak yakin ini aman, tidak semua orang disini "murid biasa"_.'

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum suatu suara yang lebih keras dari yang sudah-sudah meneror telinga murid kelas 7-A.

"_KAU PUNYA LIMA DETIK UNTUK LARI, BALITA PAYAH!_" hanya saja, Naruto menggunakan lima detik untuk terkejut dan lima detik lagi untuk menyadari bahwa sang 'penelepon' sedang berusaha menyuruhnya mencari tempat aman.

Beruntung Naruto menjauhkan kotak ajaib bertuliskan Nokia N95 itu dari telinganya.

"Gomennasai atas keributannya teman-teman. Sepertinya aku harus pergi sebentar," Naruto tersenyum dengan muka innocent-nya sebelum berlari ke atap sekolah. Sakura mendengus kesal. Ino, Tenten dan yang lainnya masih speechless. Ada yang penasaran dengan keadaan Sasuke? Jangan khawatir, dia hanya mengahantamkan tangannya ke meja kok, karena kesal jarang bisa memenangkan pertandingan apa pun itu baik fisik maupun akademis dengan Naruto. Lebih sering seri, terutama akademis.

Naruto sampai diatap sekolah. Dia langsung bersandar pada dinding menara Astronomi yang ada di atap yang sangat jarang digunakan. Dan kembali bicara pada seseorang yang meneleponnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Kau beruntung tidak ada guru di kelas. Kalau Anko-sensei tidak seminar ke Seoul, semuanya akan berantakan." Protes Naruto.

"_Lucu sekali. Aku sudah mengeceknya tadi. Dan bukan itu yang ingin ku bicarakan._" Suara di seberang memelan dengan nada serius.

"Lalu apa? Ada kabar tentang '_mereka'_?" Raut muka Naruto menjadi serius, wajah yang belum ada seorang pun yang melihatnya.

"_Sudah_ _dua minggu ini ada pergerakan mencurigakan di 'dunia bawah'_-"

"Sudah dua minggu dan kau baru memberitahuku sekarang?"

"_Jangan mendebat! Aku mencoba untuk tidak mengganggumu tapi kupikir ada baiknya kau tau. Coba cek Bursa Saham Konoha, aku melihat banyak yang janggal_."

"Aku akan mengeceknya nanti, dan yang kau maksud dunia bawah itu-…"

"_Akatsuki dan Yakuza. Sepertinya mereka bekerja sama meskipun berjalan di atas rel-nya sendiri-sendiri_."

"Kau tidak bermaksud untuk menjadi orang ketiga, kan?"

"_Itu hal bodoh, untuk sekarang_."

"Laporan diterima. Untuk sekarang, kupikir kau perlu tau bahwa Anbu juga bergerak mencurigakan akhir-akhir ini. Ada beberapa yang berkeliaran di sekolah. Dan dugaan ku menguat. Aku tidak yakin bahwa semua orang di kelasku adalah 'murid biasa'."

"_Aku tau beberapa_."

"Tidak perlu disebut. Dengar, aku punya cara komunikasi baru yang mungkin labih aman dibanding suara yang bisa disadap meskipun kau mengendalikan hp ku seperti in-….."

BRAKK! Seseorang yang juga sedang menempelkan hp pada telinga kanan membuka pintu. Onyx bertemu Aquamarine. Atmosfir sempat membeku.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku menghantam entah meja siapa dengan keras, sekedar melepaskan tenaga di kepalan tinju yang seharusnya mendarat di bahu 'Dobe-Cantik-Sial' itu. Eh, aku menyebutnya apa tadi? Cantik? Sepertinya otakku harus diperiksakan nanti. Tapi harus ku akui dia memang paling cantik di kelas. Tidak, tapi di sekolah. Ck, apa kata aniki ya, kalau tau adiknya tertarik pada gadis tak jelas seperti dia? Yatim piatu, miskin pula. Memang sih dia sangat mandiri untuk ukuran anak kelas 7 SMP, tapi kan levelnya beda jauh dengan ku. Arrgghh! Aku ini mikirin apa sih?

Sebelum aku sempat membenturkan kepalaku ke dinding, hp di saku seragamku bergetar. Aniki menelponku.

"Ada apa baka-aniki?" Sahutku ketus. Aku masih kesal dengan Naruto.

"Kau di kelas, otouto?" Jawabnya balik bertanya.

"Hn." Aku menyahut malas.

"Anko-sensei sedang tidak ada kan?"

"Hn." Jawabku lagi.

"Kalau begitu berjalanlah keluar kelas kemana saja. Usahakan jangan ada yang mendengar kita." Suara aniki terdengar sangat serius. Tidak menggodaku seperti biasanya.

"Sudah." Kataku ketika aku sampai di koridor. Pelajaran sedang berlangsung dikelas lain. Sedikit berbahaya sebenarnya jika ada guru yang melihatku berkeliaran. Tapi untuk apa aku takut? Aku memutuskan naik ke atap sekolah saja, biasanya disana sepi. Toh, si Dobe itu juga entah kemana. Argghh..! Kenapa aku jadi mikirin Usuratonkachi-rese itu lagi sih!

"Begini Sasuke. Aku minta tolong padamu. Anggap saja ini misi. Dan aku tidak punya waktu. Aku akan meminta hasilnya nanti sore selesai makan malam. Kerjakanlah sepulang sekolah. Nanti aku memberimu imbalan."

"Aku minta paket lengkap karya Dan Brown." Sahutku. Aku menginginkannya.

"Dan selusin kacamata juga jika kau berhasil."

"Jadi apa tugasnya?" aku tidak sabar.

"Di kelasmu ada gadis bernama Namikaze Naruto?" Tanya aniki.

"Hn."

"Dia tugasmu. Cari tau semua hal tentang dia selengkap-lengkapnya dan sebanyak-banyaknya. Terutama tentang keluarganya." Kata aniki dengan tegas. Sepertinya ini bukan masalah minta tolong antara adik kakak, tapi lebih secara tugas dari atasan pada bawahan. Aku terkejut dengan pemikiranku sendiri hingga membuka pintu akses ke atap keras-keras. Mata onyx ku menangkap aquamarine yang indah-…

**End of Sasuke POV**

**Normal POV**

"Teme/Dobe!" Naruto dan Sasuke berteriak bersamaan. Mereka berdua membeku, hingga suatu suara jahil dari ponsel Naruto menyentakkan mereka.

"Geez! Suara Uchiha yang terkejut ternyata lucu juga ya-…"

"Hei-hei, kau-…" Naruto cukup terkejut, lawan bicaranya mengetahui bahwa di hadapannya ada seorang Uchiha.

"Kuberitau kau satu hal. Uchiha itu suka mengincar Namikaze." Dan sambungan diputus sepihak.

"Ne, otouto-…" suara Itachi berdenging di telinga Sasuke. Sasuke cepat-cepat memotong.

"Cukup, adakah tugas lain?" Sasuke membuat suaranya seformal mungkin, entah kenapa.

"Itu saja, otouto-ku tersayang. Selamat bertugas."

"Tugas di terima baka-aniki. Kembali ke urusanmu sendiri sekarang." Dan Sasuke memutuskan sambungan. Onyx kembali bertatapan dengan Aquamarine. Atmosfir kembali membeku dalam keganjilan yang sama sekali tidak mengenakkan.

Sasuke yang tidak betah akan hal itu melangkah pelan mendekati Naruto yang masih diam bagai terpaku di dinding luar menara Astronomi.

"Tadi itu siapa?" tanyanya dengan kalem, onyxnya melembut. Tapi terasa menembus jantung bagi Naruto.

"Lain kali saja ku beri tau." Jawab Naruto pelan.

"Oh ya?" Sasuke menyeringai. Tangannya sudah kembali mengunci Naruto. Persis seperti kejadian di kantin. Tapi Naruto yang waspada penuh berhasil lolos dengan mudah, kali ini tanpa melukai Sasuke.

"Dan pertandingannya kita lanjutkan lain kali juga. Ku beritau saja. Aku tidak akan kalah." Lanjut Naruto dengan mata berbinar seperti biasa.

"Baiklah. Tapi saat itu aku yang akan menang, Dobe!" Balas Sasuke disertai seringai andalannya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti!" seru mereka bersamaan. Mereka sempat terdiam karena terkejut atas kekompakan dan kesamaan pikiran yang sama sekali tak terduga itu. Untuk kemudian serentak pula mereka tertawa lepas bersama.

TENG! TENG!

Bell tanda ganti pelajaran berdentang nyaring hingga ke sudut-sudut sekolah. Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih berada di atap terkejut.

"Geez!" Naruto mendesis kesal. Waktunya habis oleh perkelahian tadi. Dan dia sama sekali belum mengerjakan tugas dari Anko-sensei.

"Dobe?" Sasuke menyeringai menantang. Tangan kanannya mengacungkan kuncir rambut biru milik Naruto yang tadi diambil secara memukau oleh Sasuke.

"Teme!" Naruto membalas penuh semangat. Dan aku yakin semuanya sudah bisa menebak kejadian selanjutnya. Okay, sekedar formalitas, aku sebutkan. Mereka berlomba lari menuju kelas.

Sasuke secara licik mengedipkan mata menggoda ke arah Naruto. Itu membuat Naruto melongo secara tidak elitnya untuk beberapa detik hingga dia berlari belakangan sambil menutup pintu. Berlari menuruni tangga selalu membutuhkan keterampilan khusus dan itu dikuasai oleh kedua murid unggulan kelas 7-A tersebut.

Itu semua sangat membantu karena atap sekolah hanya bisa di akses melalui tangga yang berada di ujung koridor di sebelah kiri gedung. Intinya, kau harus melewati lima lantai untuk akses dari atap ke kelas Naruto. Hell, SMP Konoha terdiri atas 9 lantai kau tau? Terdiri dari 12 ruang kelas, satu ruang KS, satu ruang guru dan beberapa lapangan olahraga indoor -meskipun ada juga lapangan outdoor-, lalu kantin yang ada di setiap dua lantai, toilet setiap lantai, ruang Laboratorium, beberapa macam gudang, dan jangan lupa, lantai satu hanya berisi lobi dan loker para siswa.

O oww… sepertinya kejauhan ya, melanturnya….

Kita kembali saja pada dua anak manusia yang beda jenis dan nyaris beda segalanya kecuali sama usia, sama kelas, sama-sama manusia dan sama-sama hidup itu, yang kini tengah _run racer_.

_Run racer_? Ck, itu menurut mereka berdua. Kau mau tau apa yang dipikirkan dan dilihat oleh anak-anak kelas 7-A? Oh, jangan bilang tidak, kita cek saja dulu.

"Kyaaa….! Naru-kawaii sama Sasuke-kun lari bersama…! Manisnyaaa!" Sepertinya teriakan Sakura yang paling keras.

"Wuaah…! Mereka lari beriringan sambil saling lirik… Kyaa….!" Jangan pedulikan ucapan Tenten tadi. Mereka sedang lomba, ingat? Kupikir melirik untuk memperkirakan kecepatan dan tenaga lawan bukanlah hal tidak wajar. Tapi tentu saja yang mau tau akan hal itu hanya mereka yang sedang lomba bukan?

"Senangnya….! Oh… aku akan melakukan apa saja untuk mendapatkan posisi Naruto sekarang. Termasuk menenggelamkan Tenten di Kutub Selatan." Ino berkata dengan dramatisnya. Tenten manyun. Ino melanjutkan, "Atau mencuri celana dalam Sakura yang bermotif strawberi kecil-kecil itu." Sakura meledak. "Aku nggak pake yang gituan!" tanpa ada yang menghiraukan.

Kembali hujan blitz kamera menyambar tanpa mereka berdua menyadari. Terutama dari Hinata dan Kiba yang sepertinya berminat menjadi wartawan professional.

Naruto berpikir cepat, dengan keadaan beriringan seperti ini, dalam tiga puluh detik mereka akan mencapai pintu kelas secara bersamaan dan mereka berdua akan menabrak kusen pintu, dan akan membuat keributan, dan memancing para guru keluar dari kelas tenang mereka, dan mereka berdua akan dimarahi, dan diberi hukuman, dan-…

STOP! Itu terlalu panjang. Naruto akhirnya mengeluarkan satu jurus licik yang dipelajarinya dari Sasuke. Buat lawan lengah terlebih dahulu. Untuk itu, Naruto memanggil Sasuke selirih mungkin, "Teme?" lalu tersenyum semanis mungkin dan berikutnya, saat Sasuke masih bingung dengan sikap Naruto, gadis pirang itu malah menambah kecepatan larinya secara mengejutkan dan sukses memenangkan pertandingan.

Naruto memasuki pintu kelas sambil berusaha menghentikan larinya. Ia baru bisa berhenti total ketika nyaris mencium tembok kelas. Dengan nafas terengah ia kembali menyandarkan badannya ketembok, tangannya terkulai lemas disamping badan, rambutnya acak-acakan membingkai wajah manisnya. Hal yang sama dialami Sasuke hanya saja dia memasuki kelas sambil berjalan dan bersandar di depan kelas. Nafasnya juga agak tenang meskipun peluhnya masih menuruni sisi wajah dengan derasnya. Ck, lagi-lagi kamera-kamera itu beraksi.

Setelah nafasnya tidak lagi ngos-ngosan, Naruto berjalan ke arah Sasuke dan berkata penuh nada kemenangan.

"Mana pialanya, Teme? Kemenangan pertamaku minggu ini."

"Ini masih hari Senin, Dobe." Sasuke menyeringai licik sambil menaruh kuncir rambut Naruto ditangan kanan dan mengangsurkannya. Naruto melihat seringai licik itu, firasatnya sudah tidak enak. Tapi karena dia kegerahan, dia tidak mempedulikannya.

Sakura juga melihat seringaian Sasuke. Ia mengaktifkan kamera videonya. Adegan berikutnya cukup menakjubkan, Naruto mengambil kuncir dengan tangan kanan dan tepat saat si Blonde itu berbalik, Sasuke memegang pergelangan tangan kiri naruto dan menariknya hingga ia mendapatkan posisi yang pas untuk meng-head lock leher Naruto.

"Sangat senang di dekatmu Namikaze Naruto." Sasuke berbisik dengan suara rendah berbahaya. Menjanjikan sesuatu yang agak licik menurut Naruto.

"Ne, Teme~" Naruto balas berkata dengan nada manja. Dan, "Gerah, tau!" sentaknya sambil menginjak kaki Sasuke dan membebaskan diri. Naruto melompat sekitar lima langkah dari Sasuke dan berbalik sambil menggembungkan pipinya hingga tiga pasang bekas luka mirip kumis kucing di wajahnya semakin kentara.

"Kyaaaa…. Naru-kawaiiiiii…!" KLIK! KLIK! KLIK! Sakura heboh diikuti anak-anak lain. Sementara Naruto malah sibuk menguncir rambutnya secara asal-asalan.

"Ne, Naru-chan, Sasuke-kun. Tadi telepon dari siapa? Jangan-jangan telepon dari orangtua kalian yang ngabarin kalau kalian sebenarnya sudah tunangan, ya? Jadi nikahnya kapan? Aku diundang yaaa…." Celetuk Tenten.

"Huee… aku yang mau jadi pengantin Sasuke…!" Ino menangis dramatis.

"BUKAAAANNN!" mendadak suara Naruto menggelagar membelah angkasa melebihi petir menyambar pohon sawi. (XDXDXD *Ngetik sambil ngakak*)

"Kenapa membantah, Dobe? Kau memang tunanganku kan? Teganya kau bilang bukan!" Sahut Sasuke dengan nada dan muka sendu. Tapi matanya seperti menahan sesuatu.

"Eh!" Naruto dan yang lainnya hanya bisa terkaget-kaget.

"BWAHAHAHAHA…..! Kalian ini mudah sekali ditipu. Hmmmfff…" Sasuke masih berusaha menelan tawanya dan tersenyum geli. Naruto masih terbengong.

'Heee, bisa tertawa lepas juga Teme satu ini ternyata. Tampan juga kalau dia lagi senyum seperti ini. Kyaaa…! Namikaze Narutoo! Apa yang kau pikirkan? Dia itu Uchiha!' Naruto berteriak dalam hati dengan pipi merah muda.

"Kyaaa…Naru-kawaaiiii pipinya memerah..!" Temari berteriak.

"Kyaaa… Manisnyaaaa…!" Sahut Tenten.

"Sudahi disini Knights and Stars. This time for mathematic." Yang ini suara Kakashi-sensei yang sebenarnya ada di depan kelas sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Tumben Sensei, cuma telat sepuluh menit. Biasanya kan telat satu jam." Protes Kiba.

"Yee, Kiba. Seperti tidak tau saja. Iruka-sensei kan tidak ada." Sahut Naruto dengan wajah innocent yang membuat Kakashi memikirkan hal yang iya-iya yang sering dilakukannya dengan Iruka. Akibatnya, satu hadiah ciuman di kepala dari buku Matematika ditumpuk tiga yang selalu dibawa Kakashi plus dua buku mencurigakan. Naruto pun beranjak menuju kursinya dengan malas-malasan seperti yang lain.

.

Pelajaran berlangsung dengan tenang seperti biasanya. Tidak usah heran jika kau melihat Shikamaru sedang tidur, Sakura membaca manga yaoi rated M yang penuh adegan lemon, Ino sibuk bertukar gossip dengan Tenten, Sai sedang membuat manga rated M yang kini para karakternya tengah berada pada posisi mengkhawatirkan, Hinata sibuk dengan foto-foto SasuNaru yang baru didapatnya, Kiba tengah membuka Youtube dan mengupload video pertarungan legendaris tadi, Temari tengah membuka majalah Fashion, Shino yang sibuk dengan serangganya, Karin yang tengah membenahi make-upnya, Shion yang sedang meditasi dan yoga, Sasuke yang sibuk membuka Facebook di notebook-nya dan dua tab lagi untuk mengunduh game dewasa dan satu situs 'wah' yang penuh animasi dan foto mengkhawatirkan, Rock Lee yang tengah membuka majalah sport, si kembar Temujin dan Tengujin yang malah sedang sibuk berbisik-bisik mesra, dan Gaara yang tengah sibuk dengan formula virus cyber crime terbaru.

Intinya semua sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Hanya Naruto yang sepertinya memperhatikan dengan serius. Tapi sesekali gadis blonde itu menanyakan pelajaran yang tiga bab lebih jauh dan belum di terangkan oleh Kakashi. Wuaah… mungkin ada yang bingung, apa benar mereka masih kelas 7 SMP? Jangan kaget. Jika di SMP lain kelas 7-A adalah kelas unggulan, di SMP Konoha image 7-A tahun ini terlalu buruk. Semua anak yang masuk 7-A adalah murid-murid bermasalah. Anggota kelasnya pun hanya terdiri dari 7 anak perempuan dan 8 orang laki-laki yang artinya isi kelas 7-A hanya 15 siswa.

Sasuke dan Naruto masuk 7-A karena berkelahi dengan tenaga kelewat batas yang menyebabkan patahnya tiang basket dan hancurnya kaca ruang guru. Sai karena ketahuan tidak pernah memperhatikan guru dan selalu membuat manga Rate M ditengah pelajaran. Ino dan Tenten masuk karena mengupload video iya-iya Kakashi dan Iruka ke Facebook dan Youtube. Sakura karena menempel editan fotoshop (juga) Iruka dan Kakashi di Mading sekolah dalam posisi mengkhawatirkan. Kiba masuk karena menaruh ember berisi air selokan di pintu kelas yang tumpah ke kepala Konan-sensei. Shikamaru masuk karena mengakibatkan kelasnya kebanjiran iler hingga selutut karena dia tidur saat jam pelajaran (disengaja oleh Shikamaru).

Shino masuk karena menyuruh serangga-serangganya menyerbu Orochimaru-sensei. Shion masuk karena mengatakan kakak Konan-senpai akan meninggal besok pagi jam sepuluh dan benar-benar terjadi. Karin masuk karena mengganti make up Konan-sensei dengan arang dan kapur cat tembok. Si Kembar Tengujin dan Temujin yang masuk karena mereka incest dan selalu memperlihatkan kemesraan yang berlebihan di kelas. Hinata yang memasang jebakan tikus di depan pintu kelasnya karena dendam pada Orochimaru-sensei yang menghukumnya karena Hinata mengatakan bahwa dia jijik pada Manda, ular kesayangan guru Biologi itu. Dan Gaara yang masuk karena meng-hack semua akun email dan Facebook guru-guru yang dibencinya dan semua situs sekolah.

Hal teraneh adalah nilai latihan, PR, dan Ulangan mereka selalu bagus-bagus. Bahkan Iruka-sensei pernah mengadakan Ulangan Harian mendadak yang materinya adalah materi empat bab lebih jauh dan belum diterangkan dan meminta bantuan Kakashi-sensei untuk mengawas berdua. Hasilnya sama saja. 90% sempurna. Rahasianya adalah IQ terkecil siswa di kelas 7-A adalah 178 yang ditempati oleh Tengujin dan Temujin. Itu juga yang membuat mereka masih dipertahankan oleh kepsek SMP Konoha, Tsunade-sensei.

TENG! TENG!

"Yess! Horeee!" tanpa ada yang mengkomando, bagai gerak reflek yang terlatih, semua murid menghentikan kegiatannya dan berteriak serentak dengan kekompakan yang membuat Kakashi bengong.

Bel akhir pelajaran. Waktu pulang yang yang ditunggu-tunggu.

"Akhirnya, nerakaku hari ini berakhir juga." Kakashi akhirnya menghembuskan nafas lega. "Tapi aku punya oleh-oleh untuk kalian. Kerjakan 20 soal di halaman 89 buku paket kalian, soal, jawaban lengkap dengan penjelasan dan jalannya. Terimakasih."

"Wait! Dua puluh?" Naruto heboh sendiri. "Malas nulisnya Sensei!"

"E~eh…! Kurang ya? Mau ku tambah?" tawar –lebih tepatnya, ancam- Kakashi.

"Hell! No! cukup Sensei." Pekik Sakura.

Kakashi menyeringai puas dan segera meninggalkan 'neraka' 7-A.

.

Pintu gerbang SMP Konoha cukup ramai. Karena sebenarnya pintu gerbang yang cukup besar itu juga milik SMA Konoha dan Universitas Konoha. Jangan protes! Masih beruntung tidak bercampur dengan SD dan TK Konoha. Cukup melanturnya.

Naruto berdiri di dekat pintu gerbang, menunggu Sakura yang entah tadi menghilang kemana. Cukup lama ia menunggu. Hingga seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan menyapa dengan kata sapaan 'khusus' nan 'spesial'.

"Dobe?" Siapa lagi yang –berani- menyapa Naruto secara begitu kecuali Sasuke?

"Apa Teme? Mengagetkan saja!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, setengah kesal karena Sakura tidak muncul-muncul juga.

"Mau pulang denganku, Dobe? Nanti kuantar." Ajak Sasuke dengan nada dan muka datar meski jantungnya berdegup kencang seperti habis lomba lari melihat muka imut Naruto. Sebenarnya Sasuke sedang dalam misi dari Itachi, ingat? Dia ingin mendapatkan informasi secara langsung dari target misi.

"Maaf, Teme. Tapi aku sudah janji sama Sakura." Dan tampaknya gagal. Raut wajah Naruto terlihat merasa bersalah.

"Hmm, ya sudah. Eh kalau tidak salah-…" ucapan Sasuke terpotong menggantung. Dia hanya berani melanjutkannya dalam hati. 'kalau tidak salah kau membuat biodata tag berantai di FB, Dobe. Itu bisa jadi sumber yang bagus.'

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto dengan mata seperti irisan semangka ala Conan. (Yang hobi DC pasti tau.)

"Oh, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula-…" Kata-kata Sasuke lagi-lagi menggantung. 'lagi pula akan mencurigakan dan aneh kalau aku bertanya-tanya secara terang-terangan. Itu bisa menghambat misi.' Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Lagipula apa?" tanya Naruto dengan mata seperti irisan semangka ala Conan –lagi-.

"Ah, sudahlah. Tidak ada apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke secara tidak nyambung.

"Niat bicara tidak? Jangan buat orang penasaran dong." Sahut Naruto masih dengan mata seperti irisan semangka ala Conan.

"Ck, berisik! Aku pulang duluan deh." Putus Sasuke dengan kesal.

Sasuke berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Naruto yang terbengong dengan tidak elitnya hingga Sakura datang.

"Ne, Naru. Sasuke bilang apa?"Tanya Sakura.

"Tidak bilang apa-apa. Dia cuma mengajakku pulang bareng kok." Jawab Naruto dengan nada cuek dan muka innocent-nya.

"What? Ya ampun, Naru….! Sepertinya Sasuke benar-benar tertarik padamu…!" Seru Sakura heboh sambil mencubit kedua pipi Naruto.

"Adududuh…! Hentikan Ra-chaaaan!" pekik Naruto. Dia melanjutkan kata-katanya setelah Sakura melepaskan cubitannya. "Lagipula yang tertarik kan dia. Ya terserah dia, apa hubungannya denganku? Ayo pulang."

Sakura speechless, sambil mengikuti langkah Naruto, Sakura membatin. 'ini anak memang benar-benar polos atau benar-benar dobe ya?'

.

Sebenarnya, sejak tadi Sakura ada di belakang Naruto. Dia datang lebih dulu di gerbang. Namun melihat Sasuke yang dari gelagatnya terlihat akan mendekati Naruto, Sakura membatalkan niatnya untuk menyapa Naruto dan memilih diam ditempat hingga ia bisa mendengar pembicaraan keduanya. Ia sedikit bingung. Menurut peraturan dan situasi sekarang ini, seharusnya Sasuke tidak melakukan ini. Ah tunggu, bahkan Sakura tidak punya clue sama sekali, apakah Sasuke tidak mengtahui masalah ini? Apakah dia tidak diberitau rahasia ini oleh keluarganya? Jika benar begitu apa alasan keluarga Uchiha membiarkannya hidup dalam kebohongan seolah dia benar-benar anak SMP biasa tanpa beban sejak lahir?

Sakura hanya bisa bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

'Apa maksudmu sebenarnya, Uchiha?'

-TBC-

a.k.a Tuberculosis, ups salah! To be Continued maksudnya…

akhirnya…. Selesai juga ni chapter. Sudah bisakah dibilang panjang? Yang ngomong kurang serahkan kepala untuk ku tending ke antariksa. Nyahahaha…..!

Sakura : sadis amat loe? *merinding*

Ino : jangan-jangan terinfeksi Kyuubi? Dia kan psikopat.

Kyuubi : jiah, terinfeksi. Emangnya gue virus apa?

All : iya.

Kyuubi : Hoi, awas ya, gue bantai loe pada.

All : Glek! Kabuuurrrr…!

Kyuubi : Hoi, Author stress! *gebrak meja Author* Chapter depan gue harus muncul ya! kalo nggak gue sate loe!

Eve : Ck, sopan dikit napa sih? *sok tenang padahal gemeteran abis* gue bikin loe di rape Itachi bari tau rasa loe! *smirk*

Kyuubi : *ngeluarin katana sama samurai*

Eve : Glekk! *berlindung di belakang Itachi* Ayo serang kalo berani.

Kyuubi & Itachi : *sweatdrop*

Hohoho….. Review-review-review…! *sok imut*

Ya, yang review, yang review, reviewnya mbak, mas, dik, tante, om, pak, bu, kek, nek, ya, tiga sepuluh-tiga seuluh, dipilih, dipilih…. *versi jualan*

Ya readers tercinta. Semoga nada semua berniat untuk review. Agar saia menjadi bersemangat dalam menyajikan fic nista bin gaje ini… Amiiin… *Versi doa*

Heh, loe pada harus review kalo abis baca! Kalo ngga gue rontokin loe pada punya gigi..! *versi preman*

Ayolah mbak… mas, kek, nek, pakde, bude, om, tante, dik, pak, bu, semuanyaaa.. ayo cepetan review.. *versi maksa*

Sooooo~~~~~ REVIEW! *versi iklan Sosis So Nice*

Review! Review! Review! *ala supporter bola*

Nyah udah yah.. intinya…. REVIEEEEEEWWWW….!


	4. Chapter 4 Kyuubi Coming Home!

RaTers Ch 4 Kyuubi Coming Home!

Di sebuah ruangan tepatnya di lantai 89 di sebuah gedung yang ada di tengah kota besar, tampak seorang laki-laki separuh baya tengah duduk di kursinya. Di sisi lain ruangan itu ada seorang wanita berambut merah sepinggang bermata bak darah tengah menatapi patung raksasa dengan obor ditangannya dari sebuah jendela besar. Sekedar bocoran, dua orang itu berumur sama, namun mereka tampak lima belas tahun lebih muda dari usia yang sebenarnya.

"Haah," sang wanita menghela nafas berat. Matanya berkaca-kaca,"Aku sangat merindukan'nya'."

Lelaki yang sedari tadi hanya diam serius dengan monitor besar di dinding sebelah kanannya, kini berdiri mendekati sang wanita dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku juga, sangat." Sang lelaki memejamkan matanya.

"Bagaimana kabar'nya' sekarang ya? seperti apa wajah'nya'? Sebesar apa 'dia'?" butiran bening turun dari bola mata merah yang tengah mendung.

"Aku tau ini berat untukmu. Meninggalkan'nya' saat 'dia' belum bisa mengingat dengan baik." Lelaki itu membalikkan badan lawan bicaranya dan mengusap kristal bening itu. "Tapi kita tidak bisa kesana dan menemui'nya'. Itu hanya akan membahayakan nyawa'nya'. Semoga mereka menjaga'nya' dengan baik."

"Aku tau aku harus percaya pada mereka." Wanita itu memeluk pria di hadapannya erat-erat. Sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan pelukan dan menatap pria itu dengan sorot mata tegas seolah ia tidak pernah menangis selama empat puluh tahun terakhir.

"Apa?" tanya yang ditatap.

"Kemana 'dia'?" tatapan wanita itu menajam.

"Menghilang sejak tadi malam." Lelaki itu nyengir.

"'Dia'tidak sedang mencoba membuat 'benang merah', kan?" Wanita itu membentak dengan sewot.

"Ayolah, bahkan jika itu benar, kau yang paling tau kalau 'mereka' tidak sepintar itu. Lagipula 'dia' pasti mengingat wajah'nya' kan?" Lelaki itu bahkan hanya menyahut dengan santai. Lanjutnya, "Dan sepertinya kita akan lama tidak melihat'nya' disini."

"Apa yang 'dia' katakan padamu." Wanita itu mengalungkan tangannya dileher sang lelaki, mencoba mengintimidasi.

"Tidak ada." Yang ditatap malah nyengir lebar. "Hanya naluri seorang ayah, Istriku tercinta," bisiknya lirih sebelum mengeliminasi jarak mereka.

**Disclaimer** : *Pake sarung ala maling* Masashi Kishimoto, bersiaplah, aku akan mencuri Naruto darimu dan memberikannya pada Sasuke... Hahahaha... *ketawa ala villain* #bletakduagh

**Pair** : SasuNaru, ItaKyuu –belakangan-

**Genre** : Humor garing, friendship, Romance gagal

**Rate** : T mungkin, #buagh

**Warning** : Typo, OOC, gaje, abal, humor gak lucu, Don't Like Don't read... ^^ You've been warned, all your own risk.

**Prolog** : (kemarin dimasukin jadi summary, kayaknya kurang cocok deh... :P) "Benar! Nama Asliku Uzumaki Naruto! Akulah Princess Ruru, Akulah Ratu Uzumaki yang sekarang yang kamu incar! Sekarang ayo bunuh aku Sasuke! Bunuh aku seperti Uchiha yang lain membunuh Orangtuaku!" "Khu…khu…khu..fufufu… kau ini masih polos sekali Naru-chan…" "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu! Dan dengar! Mungkin aku memang masih polos! Tapi aku tidak bodoh Sasuke!" Apakah yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Selamat siang Tou-san, dan Kaa-san." Sapa Sakura pada ayah dan ibunya saat mereka memasuki ruang makan.

"Selamat siang Paman, Bibi." Naruto ikut menyapa dengan senyum super imut-nya.

"Selamat siang." Jawab Karui Haruno.

"Selamat siang, anak-anak manis. Duduklah." Jawab ayahnya dengan ramah.

"Aku sudah membawa pesanan Tou-san, tuh." Sakura melirik Naruto dengan jahil, "Mau diapakan?"

"Ne, Ra-chan, seolah-olah aku ini apa saja." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, menghadapkan wajah ke arah Sakura yang terlihat mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Ne, Naru-chan. Kau terlihat imut kalau ngambek." Komentar Karui Naruto tak menjawab. Dia hanya menolehkan wajahnya ke ibu Sakura tanpa mengubah ekspresinya. Tawa Sakura meledak, diikuti tiga orang lainnya.

"Sudah, ayo makan dulu." Ayah Sakura menengahi dengan ramah. Seorang buttler mendekat membawa nampan berisi minuman dan memberi isyarat pada beberapa orang di belakangnya agar segera menyajikan makanan.

"Oh, terima kasih Ibiki. Maaf merepotkanmu." Karui menyapa ramah.

"Jangan sungkan Karui-sama. Anda masih berkata seperti itu setelah sepuluh tahun." Yang disapa menjawab ramah.

Ibiki dan buttler lainnya undur diri.

"Silahkan." Dengan kata singkat dari kepala keluarga Haruno itu, mereka berempat mulai makan siang.

.

"Ne, Paman, sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Naruto setelah selesai makan.

"Hmm… aku masih ingin menawarkan tawaranku yang dulu. Begini, kau boleh tinggal disini untuk menemani Sakura. Kalau kau tidak ingin tinggal secara cuma-cuma, kau bisa mengerjakan apa saja yang kau mau." Tawar Sakumo diiringi pandangan 'tuh-kan-apa-kataku' Sakura.

"Umm maaf sebelumnya. Bukannya tidak menghargai atau apa. Tapi Naru benar-benar tidak bisa. Kerja sambilan Naru sudah cukup kok. Lagipula Naru senang kerja di kafe itu karena kafe itu milik teman Naru juga." Tolak Naruto tegas meskipun wajahnya menyiratkan rasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah, mungkin Naru-chan ingin belajar berinteraksi dengan banyak orang." Sahut Karui. Wanita yang tampak lebih muda dari usia sebenarnya itu melanjutkan, "Begini Naru-chan. Kau tau tidak, kenapa kau dimasukkan ke 7-A?"

"Err… Karena berkelahi dengan Teme?" Sakumo dan Karui menahan tawa mendengar panggilan 'sayang' untuk Uchiha Bungsu itu. "Atau karena aku memecahkan kaca dan mematahkan tiang ring basket ya?"

"Sebenarnya bukan karena masalah itu."Sahut Sakumo dengan datarnya.

"Eh, bukan?" Sakura yang dari tadi diam-diam membaca fanfiction di hp nya ikut terkejut.

"Yah… Apa kalian tidak sadar, semua anak yang ditaruh di Kelas A bukan anak sembarangan?" Karui bertanya.

"Eh, benar juga." Sakura sepertinya menyadari sesuatu. "Kalau semua anak masuk karena masalah dan IQ tinggi, ada yang salah disini. Ingat Tayuya dari kelas 8-C? harusnya dia masuk kelas A juga, karena pernah mengangkat gawang besi futsal dengan satu tangan dan memutarnya di udara lalu melemparkannya ke arah Temari waktu itu."

"Oh, yang Temari langsung mementalkan gawang itu dengan kibasan kipas besarnya dan akhirnya malah mematahkan pohon cemara hiasan sekolah dan mengenai Kisame-sensei itu, kan?" Naruto manggut-manggut.

"Hah? Wow!" dua Haruno senior itu terbelalak dengan tidak elitnya.

"Itulah anehnya." Sakura melanjutkan dengan santai seolah yang dia katakan hanya 'mungkin besok akan turun hujan' saja. "Kalau murid kelas A adalah siswa bermasalah, harusnya Tayuya yang IQ nya 190 bisa masuk. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Kau tau artinya ini Naruto?" Sakura menyeringai sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Naruto otomatis memundurkan wajahnya dengan melempar pandangan 'pasti virus Fujoshi sudah menguasai otakmu dua ribu persen'.

"Ta-tapi… Apa alasannya kalau begitu?" Tanya Naruto sambil bergidik. Membuat Sakumo menggerakkan tangan, memberi isyarat pada Sakura agar menghentikan itu, yang dituruti Sakura dengan berat hati.

"Mungkin kau belum sadar. Biar ku ingatkan, hampir semua anak di 7-A adalah 'pewaris'." Jawab Sakura.

"Pewaris?" Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"Ingat Shikamaru Nara? Dia pewaris tunggal klan Nara." Karui menjelaskan dengan nada lembut. "Begitu juga Kiba, dia juga akan mewarisi Inuzuka Corporation berdua dengan Hana nantinya. Gaara, dan kakaknya, memiliki Sabaku Corporation yang sampai sekarang masih diurus oleh Yashamaru Sabaku, paman mereka. Lalu ada Shino, dia pewaris tunggal klan Aburame. Juga-…"

"M-mengerti deh, intinya seperti itu kan? Ano, tapi ada juga Sai, Shion, Karin, si kembar 2T, dan aku kan? Kami tidak punya Klan atau pun perusahaan yang harus diwarisi." Sahut Naruto.

"Sebenarnya, pasti ada. Kalian saja yang mungkin belum tahu." Sahut ayah Sakura.

"Eeh.. begitu ya?" Naruto terlihat tidak mengerti.

"Su-sudahlah Naruto. Jangan terlalu difikirkan. Ne, Kaa-san, Tou-san, boleh tidak aku menginap di tempat Naruto malam ini? Boleh yaaa….?" Sakura merayu untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan. Kedua Haruno senior itu seperti tersadar jika mereka harus tahu batasnya.

"Sayang, malam ini kan jadwal pelajaranmu, ah tidak, Kaa-san sudah menggantinya dengan acara mengukur untuk gaunmu nanti." Sahut ibunya.

"Pesta itu masih dua bulan lagi!" Sakura merengut kesal.

"Oh, ayolah Ra-chan, apa kau takut dengan pest-… Uwaaa! Aku akan terlambat untuk kerjaa..!" Naruto heboh sendiri. Ketiga Haruno hanya tertawa geli. "Ah, terima kasih makan siangnya, gomen ne, Paman, Bibi, dan Ra-chan. Aku berangkat sekarang." Kata Naruto sambil meraih tasnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan," Sahut tiga orang lainnya.

.

Itachi membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan mendapati sang Uchiha adik tengah duduk di meja belajar. Tapi bukan setumpuk buku yang ada di hadapannya, melainkan sebuah laptop dan berlembar-lembar kertas yang baru keluar dari printer.

"Ini memang menyalahi kesepakatan. Tapi bisakah aku melihat hasilnya sekarang?" Kata Itachi.

"Hn." Yang ditanya hanya menyahut dengan err… apa itu bisa disebut kata?

"Sudah selesai?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sedang print-out." Jawab Sasuke. Itachi duduk di tepi ranjang king-size dengan selimut polos biru tua dan bedcover hitam bermotif tengkorak putih.

"Oh, dan jangan bilang apa-apa ke Tou-san dan Kaa-san." Itachi kembali bersuara.

"Aku bukan anak kecil yang suka mengadu." Sahut Sasuke ketus sambil menumpuk kertas-kertas itu dan memisahkannya menjadi dua. Sebagian di ulurkan pada Itachi dan sebagian lagi di taruh di samping laptopnya.

"Apa yang kau pisahkan?" Itachi mengangkat alis.

"Data tidak penting. Diambil dari Biodata tag berantai di Facebook." Sasuke menjawab dengan nada datar.

"Kemarikan." Perintah Itachi, membuat yang diperintah ingin meninjunya seketika itu juga jika tidak ingat posisinya.

"Kuharap kau menepati janji." Sasuke mengulurkan tumpukan kertas itu dengan wajah datar.

"Pesananmu datang besok pagi. Dan aku bercanda tentang kacamata itu." Jawab Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari lembaran kertas di tangannya. "Hmm, lahir di Konoha, 10 Oktober. Nama orang tua tidak diketahui kecuali marga ayahnya. Tinggal di panti asuhan sejak usia satu tahun. Usia tujuh tahun di asuh oleh Iruka Umino. Kini tinggal di rumah warisan orang tuanya. Sekolah di SMP Konoha, sekarang kelas 7-A." Itachi membaca lembar berikutnya.

"Oh, kau juga mencari semua tentang marganya ya? Apa ini? Empat tahun yang lalu, seorang anak laki-laki usia 12 tahun lulus dari MIT jurusan Psikologi Kejahatan dengan predikat cum laude. Dan pada tahun yang sama seorang anak laki-laki berumur 12 tahun juga, mendaftar di Universitas Oxford jurusan Teknik Elektronik Informatika. Dua tahun lalu dia lulus dan langsung mendaftar di Universitas Harvard di jurusan Kedokteran Forensik. Tidak di ketahui nama aslinya. Hanya diketahui marganya, Namikaze, yang mengindikasikan dia berasal dari Jepang. Di curigai sebagai pelaku penambahan pengamanan cyber di beberapa instansi dunia termasuk Jepang, dan pelaku penyebaran virus cyber yang hingga kini belum di ketahui antivirusnya. Tunggu! Dari mana kau dapat data ini?" Wajah Itachi memucat.

"CIA. Dan FBI sedikit." Sasuke menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop. Mau tak mau Itachi berkeringat dingin.

"Ka-kau tidak meninggalkan jejak kan?" Itachi bertanya dengan tergagap.

"Tentu saja tidak. Bahkan aku sudah memanipulasi pengamanannya."

"Aku lega. Hei! Kalau tidak salah kau sampai mengambil data dari Facebook ya? Apa ini artinya kau tertarik padanya? Dengan kata lain jatuh cinta?" Itachi mengerling. 'ah, menggoda adik memang menyenangkan.' Pikir Itachi melihat Sasuke yang sedikit salah tingkah. "Sepertinya aku akan segera punya keponakan." Tambahnya.

"Oh, ya! Kalau melihat ini siapapun akan berpikiran bahwa aku yang akan lebih dulu dapat keponakan. Nih, kejutan untukmu!" sentak Sasuke sambil memasang proyektor ke laptopnya dan mengarahkannya ke dinding. Lalu berbalik menghadap Itachi setelah mengklik ikon suatu file.

"Darimana kau dapat itu?" Itachi gemetar berkeringat dingin. 'Kutarik ucapanku. Menggoda adik memang menyenangkan kecuali yang kau goda adalah Sasuke. Mengerikan.' Pikir Itachi.

Sasuke menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Daripada mengamati file yang baru pertama kali dibuka sejak didapatnya itu, Sasuke lebih memilih memperhatikan ekspresi ketakutan Itachi yang sangat langka itu. Sebenarnya diam-diam dia memasang kamera handycam yang tidak disadari Itachi. Jadi dia bisa menikmati ekspresi itu lewat rekaman nantinya.

"Foto partnermu? Lain kali jangan memasang nama pacarmu itu sebagai password, itu terlalu mudah untukku. Fotonya kudapat empat bulan lalu dan kau baru sadar. Aku hebat kan?" Sasuke menyeringai bernarsis-ria. Toh, di hadapan kakaknya sendiri. Jadi tidak apa kan OOC sedikit?

"Tapi aku tak pernah menyimpan foto se'parah' itu. Lagi pula hubungan kami belum sampai situ. Baru pendekatan awal." Sanggah Itachi. Ia jengah sendiri. Bagaimana tidak? Yang terpampang adalah fotonya dengan seorang pemuda berambut merah bermata merah ruby dengan posisi yang cukup mengakhawatirkan. Keduanya topless, memperlihatkan tubuh halus partnernya yang telah penuh oleh bercak merah yang bisa dikenali sebagai kissmark. Di foto itu tampak Itachi tengah menyerang leher partnernya sementara partnernya yang berada disebelah bawah tampak terbelalak terkejut.

Err.. sepertinya kata topless tidak cocok jika melihat tubuh keduanya hanya tertutupi sehelai selimut yang tidak bisa dibilang tebal dari bawah pusar hanya hingga tepat di atas lutut. Seolah semua itu kurang. Foto itu diberi bingkai yang err.. entah apa sebutannya jika tidak mau dibilang norak, berwarna pink dengan hiasan hati berwarna merah. Ditambah sparkle-sparkle berwarna sama. Sasuke sempat melirik sedikit dan dia merasa mual hanya dengan melihat bingkainya. Hobinya saja membuka situs dewasa. Tapi kalau sudah dihadapkan dengan foto yang seperti ini, Uchiha bungsu itu keder juga.

"Bagaimana kerja Sakura? Dia bisa diandalkan, menurutku." Sasuke kembali menyeringai. Dia ingat kata-kata Sakura tiga hari yang lalu saat menyerahkan flashdisk berisi foto-foto itu.

"_Sengaja semuanya kuberi bingkai pink. Kau berniat mengintimidasi kakakmu kan? Kalau kuberi warna hitam kesannya justru artistic, yang ada dia melonjak kesenangan. Sebagai bahan perbandingan, ada sekitar empat puluh lima foto." _

"Hmm… kalau dilihat begini manis juga. Boleh copy-kan ke flashdisk ku? Ada lagi kan?" Sahut Itachi dengan muka tanpa dosa. Sasuke sweatdrop. Aura mengerikan mulai menguar dari tubuhnya.

"Kau tau apa artinya ini kan? Apa kau yakin Tou-san akan diam saja kalau melihat ini?"ancam Sasuke.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Apa maumu?" Itachi mengalah.

"Kuminta kau jangan ikut campur urusanku. Dan jangan katakan pada Kaa-san dan Tou-san tentang Naruto." Sasuke menatap Itachi lekat-lekat.

"Hahaha." Itachi tertawa geli. "Sepertinya kau benar-benar tertarik padanya ya?"

"Bicara lagi dan foto itu tersebar di internet dalam hitungan menit." Sahut Sasuke.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku keluar." Itachi mengalah. Takut oleh ancaman adiknya –mungkin-, dia keluar dari kamar adiknya dan turun menuju ruang makan.

Di ruang makan, tampak Fugaku dan Mikoto Uchiha sudah duduk di meja makan dengan angkuh –untuk Fugaku- dan anggun –untuk Mikoto-.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu?" Fugaku menyelidik.

"Tidak ada Tou-san. Hanya ingin tau pandangan orang awam luar tentang 'anak itu'." Jawab Itachi sambil duduk.

"Oh ya? Apa dengan begitu kau bisa menerka, sejauh mana 'mereka' tau tentang 'anak itu'?" Mikoto ikut bertanya.

"Sedikit Kaa-san. Lagipula 'mereka' belum tau jika sebenarnya masih ada pewarisnya. 'Mereka' tidak tau jika 'kerajaan' masih ada." Jawab Itachi. "Satu lagi. 'orang itu' meninggalkan tempat orang tuanya. Besar kemungkinan dia sudah ada disini. Berharap saja dia tidak ceroboh."

"Kuberi kau tugas untuk menjaga-'nya'." Perintah Fugaku.

"Dengan senang hati, Tou-san." Itachi menyetujui.

'Sebenarnya apa yang mereka bicarakan? Ah sudahlah, lagipula aku baru kelas 7. aku tidak mau memikirkan dunia orang dewasa yang menyebalkan.' Pikir Sasuke yang baru datang. Sepertinya dia mendengar secuil pembicaraan keluarganya. Namun dia tidak mau ambil pusing.

"Hai Sasuke." Sapa Mikoto.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke dengan er…kata yang entah bisa disebut kata atau tidak.

"Bagaimana dengan pesta itu? Kau sudah siap?" Tanya Mikoto mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hn."

TWICH!

"Hei! Kalau ditanya Kaa-san jawab yang benar kenapa sih?" bentak Itachi kesal.

"Ehm." Fugaku mendehem untuk melerai mereka. Sasuke menyeringai. "Sudahlah. Yang jelas Sasuke, kau harus mendapatkan pasangan sendiri atau kami yang akan mencarikannya."

"Maaf, tapi aku mempunyai rencana sendiri." Kata Sasuke dengan dingin. Kalau tidak menghormati ayahnya, Itachi pasti tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

.

"Silahkan masuk…" Naruto mempersilahkan Gaara dan Temari untuk masuk. Kedua orang itu memang sering menginap di rumah mungil Naruto. Temari langsung menuju ke kamar Naruto dan Gaara menuju ke kamar tamu. Sementara Naruto langsung menuju ruang tengah. Pemandangan di ruang tengah membuat Naruto terkejut bukan kepalang. Ruangan itu begitu berantakan dengan beberapa botol minuman dan sampah sisa gigitan apel di mana-mana.

Tapi yang paling membuat Naruto terkejut adalah seorang pemuda berambut merah yang tengah bersantai di sofa sambil menonton TV yang tengah memutar acara pembunuhan berdarah-darah.

"Kyuu…?" Teriak Naruto.

"Halo, Duren..." balas Kyuubi sambil melambai santai. Naruto langsung menubruk kakak kandung satu-satunya itu dan memeluknya kuat-kuat. "Oi,oi...! sesak! Kau mau membunuhku hah?"

"Biar, kan kalau Kyuu beneran mati, Kyuu jadi terkenal, jadi orang pertama di dunia yang mati gara-gara dipeluk." Jawab Naruto secara tidak nyambung sambil ngusel di dada Kyuubi. Si setan rubah merah itu hanya bisa cengok. Apalagi kemudian Naruto melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Kyuubi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kyuu... Kangen..."

Kyuubi lalu menarik kepala Naruto dan dibenamkan ke dadanya. "Maaf, lama ninggalin kamu." Naruto mulai terisak.

"Nggak papa, asal Kyuu balik lagi dengan selamat, kalau nggak, Naru bunuh dua kali..." Jawaban Naruto membuat Kyuubi tersenyum tipis, senang melihat adiknya baik-baik saja. Perlahan, Kyuubi menarik Naruto dan mengecup keningnya lalu...

"Kyuubi?" Ups! Temari dan Gaara muncul di ruang tengah, kaget melihat si setan merah sudah kembali setelah enam tahun pergi dan hanya sesekali menjenguk adiknya.

"Oh, ada si Sis-com sama si Bro-com, ya?" sapa(?) Kyuubi. Kyuubi memang hobi menjuluki orang seenak kepala –seenak perut kan, udah sering-. Dua orang bermarga Sabaku itu hanya bisa tercengang. Sementara Naruto langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Kyuubi dan isakannya langsung berhenti.

"Dari pada kau, Kyuu. Naru-com tidak sembuh-sembuh." Sahut Gaara dengan nada datar.

"Memangnya itu penyakit?" Balas Kyuubi cuek sambil menggigit apel merah ke seratus sekian. Sadar jika rumahnya lebih dari berantakan, Naruto mengeluarkan aura pembunuh.

"Dari pada itu Kyuu... mengotori rumahku sembarangan seperti ini, kau mau kubunuh, hah?" sentak Naruto.

"Errr... mengotori rumah sembarangan?" Kyuubi berlagak pilon, tapi kemudian menyambung kata-katanya dengan cuek sambil menggigit apelnya, "Okay. Lain kali gue akan 'mengotori rumah secara tidak sembarangan, urut, menyeluruh dan sistematis'."

"KYUUUBIII!"

.

"Kyuu...! Tunggu!" teriak Naruto sambil buru-buru mengikat tali sepatunya, lalu mengejar Kyuubi yang sudah beberapa puluh langkah di depan. Pagi ini ia berangkat sekolah bareng Kyuubi. Temari dan Gaara pulang malam, tidak jadi menginap. Menghindar dari 'tangan-super-jahil-nggak-ketulungan' Kyuubi, mungkin.

"Oi, Duren..! Buruan...!" balas Kyuubi sambil melemparkan sisa gigitan apel ke kepala Naruto. Yang kena lempar menggeram kesal, lalu menambah kecepatan larinya, pada jarak yang pas, Naruto menjejakkan kakinya di tembok pagar rumah –entah punya siapa- yang ada di pinggir trotoar dan melayangkan tendangan ke pinggang Kyuubi. Namun pada saat yang tepat Kyuubi menghindar hingga serangan Naruto hanya mengenai angin kosong. Naruto mendarat sempurna dengan bertumpu pada kedua kaki dengan lutut agak ditekuk.

"Boleh juga, kemampuan lo lumayan meningkat." Kata Kyuubi puas sambil menggigit apel kesekian. Ini anak mungkin sekolah nggak bawa buku pelajaran malah tas-nya diisi apel kali, ya?

"Ck, daripada itu Kyuu...Kau belum cerita padaku, apa yang terjadi sebenarnya di dunia bawah." Naruto merengut sambil menjajari langkah-langkah Kyuubi.

"Entar malem aja, deh. Lagian, gue mesti daftar sekolah lagi nih, apes banget deh gue." Sungut Kyuubi sambil mengunyah apelnya.

"Hah? Sekolah lagi? SMA lagi?" tanya Naruto heboh, cemberutnya menguap entah kemana. Kyuubi mengangguk malas.

"Usia gue kan masih usia sekolah. Kalo nggak sekolah bisa berabe. Ck, sial. Padahal tinggal setahun lagi. Moga-moga aja nggak ngebosenin di SMA Konoha." Kyuubi manyun.

"Serius, mau sekolah di situ Kyuu?" Naruto menyipitkan mata.

"Iya, Bawel. Gue tau kalo tuh sekolah bonafid, isinya anak-anak pejabat, anak orang tinggian semua. Tapi mau gimana lagi, sekolah yang lain jauh banget. Dan jangan berani nyuruh gue sekolah di SMA Uchiha. Tuh begundal-begundal pasti numpuk di sana. Nggak deh, makasih. Gue mau istirahat dengan tenang selama setahun ini." Omel Kyuubi, masih sambil manyun plus menggigit apel.

"Begundal? Emang Kyuu punya musuh setaraf murid SMA?" Naruto mengangkat alis.  
>"Cih, udah deh. Noh, sekolah lo. Ntar telat." Kyuubi medorong kepala Naruto secara tak berperikekepalaan. Naruto manyun.<p>

.

"Kyaaa...! Naru-chan...! yang jalan sama kamu tadi siapa...?" Ino berteriak heboh begitu Naruto memasuki kelas.

"Kyuubi. Emang kenapa?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepala, membuat kelasnya berubah menjadi lautan hujan kilat kamera pagi-pagi. Sungguh tidak awesome untuk sebuah kelas yang notabene berada di sekolah terbaik yang ada di Konoha.

"Dia juga imut banget! Kayak Naru-chan! Dia sekolah di mana?" Tenten bertanya dengan kadar antusias melebihi batas.

"Di SMA Konoha." Jawab Naruto sambil menaruh tasnya.

"Kelas?" Selidik Sakura. Sekalipun dia sangat dekat dengan Naruto, baru disadarinya bahwa dia tak tau banyak tentang sahabatnya itu.

"Belum tau, Dia baru mau daftar." Jawab Naruto cuek. Kecuekannya tidak bisa berlangsung lama karena seseorang memegang pergelangan tangannya dan memojokkannya di dinding. Sepucuk pistol tau-tau sudah berada di pelipisnya.

"Jawab dengan jujur. Dia siapamu, Dobe?" Desis Sasuke dengan nada berbahaya. Naruto melirik pistol itu sekilas sambil mengangkat alis. Dia cukup tau jika dia mengumbar semua hal tentang keluarganya, hidupnya tidak akan selamat. Naruto cukup tau sifat Kyuubi, dan bisa menebak apa yang dilakukannya di luar sana.

Dengan tangannya yang bebas Naruto memukul pergelangan tangan Sasuke hingga pistol yang entah palsu atau asli itu terpental ke atas. Lalu menendang tulang kering kaki Uchiha bungsu itu dan membebaskan diri sambil menangkap pistol. Keadaan berbalik, Naruto mengacungkan pistol itu ke arah kepala Sasuke.

"I win." Naruto tersenyum manis. Tapi lalu senyum itu memudar perlahan. "Siapapun dia, itu bukan urusanmu, Tuan Uchiha." Kemudian saat yang lain masih terbengong-bengong, dengan gerakan cepat Naruto melompat sambil melemparkan pistol itu. Sang Pistol mendarat dengan selamat di tangan Sasuke. Sementara Naruto mendarat tanpa suara di atas mejanya. Untuk kemudian turun ke kursi dan duduk manis. Tepat saat itu bel masuk berbunyi dan Asuma-sensei sudah ada di depan pintu. Semua orang berlarian ke bangku masing-masing.

.

"Selamat pagi." Sapa Asuma-sensei.

"Selamat pagi, Asuma-sensei." Jawab seisi kelas.

"Kudengar ada sedikit insiden biasa tadi." Guru sejarah itu menyeringai. Sasuke melirik Naruto tajam-tajam. Sementara yang dilirik sibuk membuka buku sejarah bab terakhir. "Baiklah, untuk hari ini, kita belajar sesuatu yang spesial. Sesuatu yang... banyak orang ingin kalian tidak mengetahuinya. Sesuatu yang ada hubungannya dengan klan-klan tertua seperti Uchiha, Hyuuga, Haruno, Sabaku, Nara, Inuzuka atau Yamanaka. Sesuatu yang sebenarnya sedikit berbahaya."

"Sensei..." Sakura dan beberapa anak lain mendesis dengan suara tercekat. Sementara Naruto pura-pura cuek, meskipun telinganya menajam seperti telinga kucing.

Untuk pertama kalinya sepanjang sejarah pembelajaran kelas VII A, Murid-muridnya duduk dengan manis, memperhatikan setiap kata-kata gurunya. Asuma-sensei menyeringai sambil menyambung kata-katanya.

"Hari ini kita belajar tentang, Sejarah Pemerintahan Konoha."

-TBC-

Ampuun jangan bunuh saia...! .

fic ini semakin melantur dan kacau, saia akui itu, #plak

ah, untuk balasan rev, chapter depan aja ya, ... coz Eve, sibuk dftar ulang kuliah dan segala macam kerepotannya...

(Ciee yg bntar lgi jdi mahasiswa...)

Doain Eve biar lancar dan bisa update lagi ya, amiin... ^^ oh, jngan lupa review...^^


End file.
